galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ru'ama
Ru’ama is a Chaotic Neutral female dune elf Acrobat Rogue 16 that stands 5’7 and weighs 130 pounds. She is 181 years old and appears to be a young beautiful woman. She has ass length long shiny black hair that she usually puts into a high ponytail, and piercing icy blue eyes that can seduce anyone. She has an angular symmetrical sexy face with full dick sucking lips and prominent cheekbones. She has dark dusky tan skin and an amazing sexy body with F cup tits, a thin waist, wide hips, and a juicy plump ass. Ru’ama wears very little, she wears golden armbands, a golden jeweled torc, golden bracers, golden anklets, a gold thigh chain, gold nipple piercings with ruby teardrops, a gold navel piercing with a ruby teardrop, and a gold labia piercing with a ruby teardrop, she is otherwise naked. Ru’ama’s primary motivation is discovery and adventure, she wants to explore the world and see new and exciting places. She is usually a very jovial person, smiling and dancing all the time, happy just to be alive and free. Not much can change her mood but threaten her with slavery or violence and she gets deadly serious. Ru’ama has a positive outlook on life, she thinks people are generally good and helpful and she believes that things will always work out. Ru’ama tends to be a bit lazy when it comes to working and prefers to do things the easy way rather than the proper way. When dealing with others Ru’ama has no qualms about lying or manipulating others to do things. Ru’ama is very impulsive and tends to do things and say things before she thinks about the consequences. Ru’ama is very courageous and never backs down from a fight, she also is very bold and daring with her acts and sexuality. Overall when dealing with people she is very warm and empathetic, she is also very adaptable to new situations and forgiving to those who wrong her. When talking to others Ru’ama is very talkative and engaging, she also likes to be very close to the person and likes to touch the person she talks to. Ru’ama doesn’t really follow cultural norms, she does her own thing and doesn’t care what society thinks of her. She has a crude sense of humor and just loves sex jokes. Her favorite topics of discussion are new lands, adventures, sex, dancing, acrobatics, and treasures. Ru’ama worships the God of Dune Elves, Phalir, she is tolerant of other religions and doesn’t try to convert others. Ru’ama has a habit of stealing, pacing, humming, and exhibitionism. Ru’ama enjoys swimming, pipe smoking, dancing, and acrobatics. Ru’ama is bisexual and a nymphomaniac Current She is currently travelling with Praxis. History Background story and history of the character. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Dune Elf Acrobat Rogue 16 CN Medium Sized Humanoid Elf Int +7; Senses '''Low-Light Vision, Scent; Perception +21 Defense '''AC 35 (48 w/ defensive vs 1) Flat 35 Touch 35 (+6 Armbands of Armor, +7 Dex, +1 Deflection, +12 Dodge) HP 141 (16d8+48) Fort +8, Ref +19, Will +5 Defensive Abilities '''Improved Evasion, Slippery Mind, Improved Uncanny Dodge Offense '''Speed 50ft; Climb 25ft Melee '+2 Glowing Gold Kukuri Machete +21/16/11 (1d6+9; 18-20/x2) '''Ranged '+5 Nimble Shot Shortbow +24/19/14 (1d6+5) '''Special Attacks '''Sneak Attack +8d6, Debilitating Injury (-8 AC,or -8 Att, or 1/2 speed) Statistics '''Str 10, Dex 20, Con 16, Int 12, Wis 11, Cha 22 Base Atk +11; CMB +11; CMD 39 '''Feats '''Weapon Finesse (B), Dodge, Extra Rogue Talent, Acrobatic, Skill Focus (Acrobatics), Acrobatic Dodge, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Leaping Evasion, Skill Focus (Perform sex), Osyluth's Guile, Canny Tumble, Extra Rogue Talent, Spring Attack, Extra Rogue Talent, Twist Away, Steadfast Personality '''Skills '''Acrobatics +59 (Jump +83), Bluff +27, Climb +28, Diplomacy +27, Disable Device +26, Perception +21, Perform (Sex) +50, Perform (Dance) +27, Sense Motive +19, Sleight of Hand +26, Stealth +26, Swim +19 '''Languages '''Rathi, Ultramarian, Sekta '''SQ '''Finesse Training (Kukuri Machete, Shortsword), Expert Acrobat +7, Evasion, Second Chance, Silent -Hunter, Keen Senses, Desert Runner, Sandstep '''Rogue Talents '''Ledge Walker, Wall Jumper, Wall Mastery, Expert Leaper, Light Walker, Fast Tumble, Unarmored Training, Improved Evasion, Shadow Speed, Rooftop Infiltrator, Slippery Mind '''Crocs '''Deep Sleeper, Bad with Doors -2, Parry Blows Well +2 AC '''Traits '''Savant (Sex), Cliff Jumper Gear Gold Anklets of Acrobatics +15 Jeweled Torc of Alluring Charisma +6 Clit Piercing of Sexual Prowess +15 Gold Armbands of Armor +6 Gold Navel Piercing of Incredible Dexterity +4 +2 Glowing Gold Kukuri Machete Gold Nipple Piercings of Sustenance +5 Nimble Shot Shorbow Quiver with 20 arrows Golden Thong of Shukura (+6 Str, +6 Dex) Ring of Protection +1 Ring of Minor Cold Resistance Portable Hole Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs